honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Superman 64
Superman 64 is the 107th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert 'and Max Song. It was 'narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the adventure video game Superman: The New Superman Adventure''s. It was published on July 19, 2016. ''Superman 64 ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Superman 64 on YouTube "From the developers of Carmageddon and more Xena games than should have been allowed, comes a superhero game that is so incredibly awful it should become legend as the worst video game of all time." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Superman 64 Script From the developers of Carmageddon and more Xena games than should have been allowed, comes a superhero game so incredibly awful it should become legend as one of the worst video game of all time. Superman 64 Enter the crudely geometric world a bizarro Metropolis where everything is terrible and take on the role of one of DC Comics greatest champions. In a world where all of his godlike powers are reduced to petty gimmicks and he's forced to fly through ring after ring like a circus animal in the most depressing depiction of Superman since Superman 3 gets drunk at a bar. He shouts at the nearby crowd of onlookers: "What are you looking at?!" Get ready to pluck the cherry off the top of the garbage cake that is licensed video-gaming. As you put aside your better judgment and the advice of literally everyone and dive in to a superhero game that was somehow worse than all of the other shovelware superhero games combined -- but still made lots of money when it came out despite everyone hating it. Making it basically the Batman V Superman of video games. And experience design choices so awful that people only remember the game at all because YouTubers like to s** on it, which suits us just fine! Superman 64 sucks! Like and subscribe! Descend into a polygonal nightmare universe that looks like garbage even by the incredibly low standards of the N64. Where instead of using his powers to vanquish evildoers, Superman must complete a bunch of a inane and nonsensical tasks under strict time limits. In a video game experience so diabolical, it could only have been designed by Lex Luthor himself! And what is also actually the plot of the game! short time, your fate will be sealed Superman." which is super meta and all but it doesn't stop the gameplay from being worse than actual torture! Experience a control scheme clearly designed by people who hate fun and anyone who has ever had it. As Superman erratically pitches like he's done some super whippets and seizes through the sky as you futilely attempt to fly through a bunch of floating rings suspended in the sea of fart gas. In a reskin of pilot wings that's so messed up even the guy who recorded the demo couldn't do it right. After you struggle past the impossible ring section, take on the many other basically unplayable gameplay modes of Superman 64 such as: combat, where you'll flail your arms around like a third-grader in a playground fight and take out a bunch of enemies by flying into them like an idiot; escort, where you chaperone police vehicles, skateboards and babies to the goal while being shot at by guns and missile launchers and generally just throw stuff around with no regard for safety or property damage; and puzzle solving, where the greatest challenge of all is to figure out what the puzzle even is - none of which you'll see anyway because you can't get through the f***ing rings! So squeeze into your red undies and get ready to stay as far away from this game as physically possible. Because even in a parody trailer, friends don't let friends play Superman 64. Starring: Super Illegal Immigrant; Super Liability; Gingervitus; The Human Condom; Ronda Rousey; The Energizer Bunny; Urban Thing; and Dr. Evil. for Superman 64 was 'DC Flight Simulator 64: New Game.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] DC Flight Simulator 64: New Game At least the designers got one thing right: making everything explode! Trivia * There are many other episodes of Honest Game Trailers about superhero games including Injustice: Gods Among Us, Injustice 2, Marvel vs. Capcom, and Lego Marvel Super Heroes. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Superman 64 ''has a 98.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Blair Farrell of Comic Gamers Assemble wrote that the video :made me laugh and feel equally sad that I not only completed the first ring stage, but all of them, as well as finished this game. On the hard difficulty." Production credits Executive producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'HONEST GAME TRAILERS FLIES THROUGH THE RINGS OF SUPERMAN 64 '- Comic Gamers Assemble article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Adventure games Category:DC Category:Superman Category:Superman games Category:Titus Interactive Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games